A bad teleportation
by Overlord-Zenorac
Summary: After a bad teleportation accident while fighting a Starman, a certain Psychic appears in downtown jump. Will he join the titan? Will he fall in love? Is said Psychic Asthmatic and without any Offensive PSI? Will this remain only a wee one-shot?
1. Ninten: Awesome Bat-Man

**AN: Hey this is the first Teen Titan/ Earthbound Xover that I know of. I admit, it's a bit crap, but writing by myself is much harder than it is with somebody else, so if anyone would be willing to possibly Co-Write this with me, just PM.**

It was a rather ordinary day in Titan Tower; Raven was reading one of her ancient tomes, Starfire was in the kitchen cooking (Or at least that what the other teens hoped was cooking), Robin was sitting in front of the tower's main computer (looking for leads on Slade, as he seemed to do now these days) and the resident jokers, Beastboy and Cyborg were sitting in-front of the TV playing 'Super Deathray Monkey XI: The penultimate final chapter!'

"Ha! You're going down Green Bean!" Cyborg declared, his fingers roaming over the buttons as his character on-screen, gave Beastboy's an uppercut.

"Not this time Cy!" Beastboy yelled back, his avatar on-screen flipping back onto his feet and throwing a blue fireball at Cyborgs.

Cyborg only grinned as his character easily jumped over the attack and kicked beastboy's clear in the face, causing a 'KO!' to flash on-screen. "Seven to Zero, BOOYAH!" the victorious combatant yelled, jumping off of the sofa and doing a 'little' victory dance, "Oh yeah, who's the best, Yo butt just got Cyborged!"

Before Beastboy could demand another rematch (blaming the lost game on Cyborg cheating), the alarm went off. "Trouble in main square," Robin dictated, reading off the monitor as the rest of the titan's got ready to leave. "Appears to be…A kid with a bat fighting a giant robot?" He read incredulously, looking back at his friends to gauge their reaction. Beastboy shrugged and said, "Well, you fight robots, maybe this guy's another hero: The Bat-man," he said, swooshing his hand theatrically, letting out a slight giggle at his pun.

"Is this not great friends!" Starfire clapped her hands exitedly, "Another man of the bat Hero!"

Robin let out a small sigh and left the comfort of his seat, "Well, we'll just have to see. Titans' Go!" he yelled, running towards the elevator with the other four following in tow. Reaching the basement, Robin jumped onto his R-Cycle and the rest swarmed into the T-car.

"Shotgun!" Beastboy yelled, managing to outrun Starfire for the front seat.

"No way Grass stain!" Cyborg said, booting him out of the seat and allowing Starfire to plump down onto the seat.

"Sorry Friend Beastboy," Starfire said with a warm smile as Beastboy begrudgingly sat in the back, however, warming up when he saw the apathetic purple clad witch beside him.

It took only a few minutes for the Teen's to reach the the scene and after leaving their respective vehicles, they froze upon seeing the baffling scene before them.

In-Front of them was a 6ft tall, silver, humanoid robot with a black visor for eyes and various onyx medals adorning his chest was slashing at a boy wearing a blue and yellow shirt and a red necktie. However, what was really surprising was that the boy was easily dodging the attack, seemingly as if he were dancing in time to the slashes.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that!" the boy giggled, flipping his bat into the air as he dodged an attack that should have cut off his head, before then capturing it in his hand. "Aaaaand SMASH!" the batter yelled, seemingly defying physics as he jumped higher than the robot's height and brought down the bat, causing his enemies head collapse into his body.

Falling back to ground on his feet, smiling in victory as the the destroyed mechanical seemingly faded away into nothing. However, he froze slight when he saw the five oddly dressed and odd looking teens staring at him.

"Oh my, he has the strength of a Glorg," Starfire whispered with an awed smile on her innocent face.

Raven and Robin both looked over the boy with uncertainty, unsure if he was good or bad, because for all they knew that robot he had been fighting was some kind of police droid from another planet.

"Whoa, that was Awesome!" Beastboy yelled out as the boy finally moved towards the group.

The boy enjoyed the sudden praise, eyeing the green boy with a somewhat confused smile, "Thanks, thanks, I'll be fighting Starmen all week! Now, eh, could you tell me where I am?"

 **I admit it's a bit short, but I'll continue it soon...Hopefully anyway :)**

 **Rate And Review...Or don't...It's not like I care *goes into a crying fit after seeing that you don't care enough to review***


	2. Cos this is filler!

"NINTEN?!" Ana yelled out, running through Advent desert with the slightly out of breath Lloyd following behind her. They had all been in Halloween, trying to remove the ghosts from the town, but then one of those horrendous Starmen appeared out of no-where. If Ninten hadn't run at it…If he didn't try and attack it just as it was phasing away…No, Ana couldn't think like that. She had to find him.

"Ana…" Lloyd panted out from a few feet behind her. He wasn't meant for running. He meant for making things, making weapons to help…But Ninten was in trouble, so he would run across the whole Advent desert if need be. But first he'd need to actually know where Ninten was. "Ana…Can…You…Stop…Running?!"

Slowing down, Ana turned to Lloyd, her cheeks red and puffy with tears, "I can't! I must find Ninten…I have to find Ninten..." she stated, sniffing slightly. After their moment in the cottage at Mt. Itoi the two had become much closer and had even began dating.

"Ana…Remember, this is Ninten we're talking about," Lloyd said smiling as comforting as he could, awkwardly putting his hand on her shoulder. He hadn't ever seen Ana as a vulnerable girl, or one that needed to be comforted. He mostly saw her the most powerful woman that he knew, especially with her powers. But she was still human, so Lloyd would do his best to comfort her.

"I-I…I suppose. He'll be fine, he's Ninten after all, he's back at his home waiting for us."

"Woah! Could you let me down now," Ninten asked gently banging against the black translucent sphere that kept him captive a few meters above the ground. One second he was saying 'hi' to these odd looking people, the next he was five foot in the air and the pale girl looked at him weirdly.

"First, who are you?" The one in the bright, multi-coloured outfit asked with an oddly serious looking expression, at odds with the ridiculousness of his costume. "And why was that, 'starman', attacking you?"

The green boy and the beautiful orange girl seemed to be conflicted as to what they should do, while the one with all the blue stuff on him seemed to be scanning him with that red eye of his, or at least that's what Ninten guessed from the look of them.

"I'm Ninten and it was attacking because…Actually, I have no idea now that I think about it," he said with a look of thought plastered on his face. After all, Geigue had long since gone away and he hadn't seen any Starman after his leave. He'd need to get back, something was off to Ninten and it wasn't just because he was in a different place. "But anyway, who are you? I mean, you all look pretty funny in those costumes," he said with a small chuckle as the words 'traffic light boy' seemed to be fired at him by the, he guessed, leader of the group.

"Hey, I look awesome in this," The green teen argued back as he did a few poses, oblivious to the eyerolling of the rest of the group.

"We're the Teen Titans, I'm going to guess you're not from around here," the leader replied, not seeming to like the little jab at his colour scheme. It was then that he turned to the pale girl and nodded slightly, "We're going to let you out now, but we will stop you if you try and fight us."

Ninten looked to the pale girl with (little, very little) amazement as he was lowered down to the ground and the sphere around him dissipated into nothing. He'd never seen someone do that with PSI powers before. Then again, all he'd seen was by him or Ana, so he supposed it didn't surprise him that they could make balls with it. "Okay…" he replied offhandedly to the leader's mild threat as he continued to look at Raven, before looking at the rest of them, "Are all of you PSI users?"

"Is that some kinda Jedi thing?" the green one asked, tilting his head in confusion. It was at this point that Ninten noticed something he should have noticed quite a while ago: The green one had pointed ears. So he was either a tiny elf or a Vulcan, and those silly comments destroyed that creditability.

The grey skinned girl looked at the psychic boy with mild interest, "Have you seen powers like this before?" she queried, still sounding like that disguised Starman in Halloween. The striped top wearing boy nodded slightly, "Yeah, but usually throwing fire, thunderbolts or healing my ass when I do something stupid," he replied with a small chuckle.

The purple haired teen nodded slightly, before turning to the traffic light coloured teen as they all huddled together. _"He seems *pssst*"_ Ninten could barely hear the cloak wearing girl utter.

 _"He's also strong *psst* *psst* robot crushed *psst* *psst* dangerous."_

 _"So? We've *psst* *psst* *psst* Starfire dangerous *psst* *psst*,"_

 _"Should we ask him? *psst* *Psst*"_

 _"Could be a trick *psst* *Psst*"_

"What could be a trick?" Ninten queried, having moved himself into their little huddle, a little annoyed at standing there like a weirdo.

This interruption caused most of the group to jump slightly due to his sudden appearance, as well as the louder volume of his voice. "Anyway, I was just going to go now, I think Ana's probably worrying about me," the hat wearing teen responded as he took a leap away from them, now standing perfectly in the middle of the road.

The teen's watched as Ninten began to jog down the road, seemingly increasing in speed, moving his arms forwards and backwards as he began to move at speeds matching the flash before he simply disappeared in a flash of light. "Huh," was all beast boy could mutter as he looked for him. That was somewhat Anticlimatic.

After a second passed a similar light appeared right where Ninten had appeared before and there he appeared again, skidding to a halt just in time so he didn't run into any of the titans. "Well…that didn't work as I wanted it too…" He muttered out, taking in a few deep breaths. It looked like, wherever he was, he was stuck here for now…Ana would have to wait for him.

 **A/N well, as promised, another chapter.**


End file.
